Souvenirs
by Secret Santa Dealer
Summary: Pour Tididooo


Pour Titidoo

Souvenirs :

Ils arrivèrent.  
Pour une fois, ce n'était pas un motel, non, c'était un gîte d'hôte.  
Dean repensait à ce qui les avait amenés ici.  
Et la réponse fut rapide :  
Sam.

Ce dernier avait mal lu la carte, Dean avait eu du mal à y croire mais comme l'avaient souligné si justement Sam, avec les dernières chasses qu'ils avaient pratiqué sans un moment de pause entre elles, il était fatigué et que l'erreur était humaine. Dean pensait plutôt que Sam malgré l'entrainement de leur père n'était pas très doué pour déchiffrer une vulgaire carte.  
Du coup, ils avaient manqué d'essence et pendant que l'ainé donnait le biberon à son bébé, Sam était allé demander au gérant de la station, un endroit où se poser pour la nuit.  
Et d'après le gérant, dans ce coin perdu, il n'y avait qu'un gîte tenu par un vieux couple de retraités.

Ils admirèrent la maison.  
Celle-ci était blanche et l'encadrement des fenêtres était d'un joli marron.  
Elle avait un étage.  
Elle était sur le côté gauche, recouverte d'un lierre arrivant presque au premier.  
Le jardin qui l'entourait, poussait à la relaxation avec ces différentes plantations fleuries.  
Sam et Dean ne purent qu'apprécier cette vision et l'aîné remercia Dieu ou une quelconque divinité d'avoir oublié de doter son frère de la capacité à lire un plan.

Sam regarda discrètement son frère et un sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres.  
Il lui donna un léger coup d'épaule.  
Dean sursauta et avança.

Ils sonnèrent et une dame d'une soixantaine d'années leurs ouvrit.  
-Oui, demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.  
Elle ne devait mesurer qu'un mètre soixante-cinq environ, ces cheveux étaient châtains et commençait à grisonner sur quelques mèches.  
Ses yeux marron étaient bienveillants.  
- Bonjour, nous cherchons un endroit pour la nuit et …  
- Oh ! La veille de Noël ! s'exclama la dame.  
Dean se rendit compte qu'il avait totalement oublié quel jour on était !  
Sam reprit lui aussi ayant l'air surpris.  
- Mince ! Nous nous n'étions pas aperçus de … j'imagine que pour ce là, vous ne prenez personne, ce qui est normal donc nous all…  
- Non ! s'exclama la propriétaire du gîte, nous n'avons pas de clients, c'est vrai mais parce que la plupart le passe en famille mais nous-mêmes n'ayant pas d'enfants, nous sommes seuls pour cette fête et je suis sûre que mon mari serait heureux d'un peu de compagnie !  
- Sam accepta avec plaisir en leur nom et remercièrent leur hôtesse.

Celle-ci les laissa dans leur chambre étant donné qu'il n'était pas encore midi pour préparer le déjeuner.  
La chambre était incroyablement différente de celles des motels qu'ils avaient côtoyé jusqu'à là !  
Déjà le soleil rentrait ! Aucun autre « habitant » à part eux, des draps propres et une odeur de frais. Le luxe, pour les deux frères !

Sam était dans ses pensées pendant que Dean était sous la douche.  
Il essayait de se souvenir de Noël mais à part un ou deux où il se rappelait avoir reçut (reçu) un cadeau volé de la part de son ainé, rien.  
Et il regrettait vraiment ça ! Il voulait de vrais souvenirs de Noël !  
Son frère sortit de la salle de bain laissant la vapeur entrer dans la chambre.  
- Ha ! Ca fait du bien ! dit-il en se séchant les cheveux, à ton tour !  
Sam se dirigea vers la pièce d'eau.

Dean resta quelques instants le regard dans le vague.

Quand tout les deux furent enfin prêts, ils se rendirent dans la salle à manger.

Ils y rencontrèrent le mari.  
Du même âge que sa femme, il était un peu plus petit que Dean, ses yeux verts étaient cachés par de fines lunettes et il commençait à perdre ses cheveux gris.

Il était aussi accueillant que sa femme et avant même d'arriver à table, il avait entamé avec Dean, une discussion sur l'Impala.

Le repas se passa de manière chaleureuse et les plats étaient simples et bons.  
Ils conversaient, passant d'un sujet à l'autre entre petites taquineries et humour.  
Les frères se sentaient bien.

Après le repas, les garçons montèrent pour digérer en faisant une petite sieste.  
Puis à leur réveil, Sam se mit à lire un roman d'espionnage et comme le disait Dean, lui une revue qu'il nommé « Gros boulons »…  
L'après-midi se passa dans le calme et le silence.

La gérante qui s'appelait Madame Kerr

*****

- Mais appelez-moi par mon petit nom ! Karen ! Et mon mari appréciera que vous l'appeliez David !

*****

Les appela pour leur demander leur aide en cuisine.  
Les deux Winchester se retrouvèrent à peler, couper sous l'œil attentif de la propriétaire.  
Sous les rires de Sam et les moqueries de Dean, ils ne virent pas passer la fin d'après-midi.  
Ils remontèrent dans la chambre et peut-être euphoriques de l'ambiance, ils parlèrent de tout sauf de chasses ! Sam se surprit à découvrir quelques petits trucs sur Dean et ce dernier était content de voir son frère si décontracté !

Puis ils décidèrent de marcher un peu dans le jardin avant le repas de Noël.

L'air était frais et de la buée sortait de leur bouches. Ils admirèrent la vue et regardèrent avec étonnement une fontaine, où quelques poissons nageaient doucement.  
Ils étaient bêtement bien.  
Ils se décidèrent à rentrer pour se changer en vue du repas du soir.  
Sam mit sa plus belle chemise et Dean, restant Dean son plus beau tee-shirt Metallica.

Quand ils descendirent pour s'installer à table, ils s'arrêtèrent sous la surprise.  
Des bougies étaient posées un peu partout diffusant une douce lumière  
Et la table était déjà remplie de deux entrées.  
Et le reste du repas fut une confirmation de cette excellente entrée.  
Les plats étaient composés de légumes et fruits du jardin.

A la fin du repas du dîner, les frères étaient repus.  
Ils discutèrent avec leurs hôtes autour d'un digestif et montèrent dans leur chambre.

Les frères se retrouvèrent seuls dans la pièce, absorbés par leurs pensées.  
Ils se remémoraient cette journée avec délectation.

Puis se couchèrent.

A son réveil, Sam resta quelques instants à regarder la pièce, à apprécier la chaleur de la chambre et les oiseaux chanté timidement.  
Il appréciait ce luxe si rare.  
Puis son frère commença à s'agiter et se réveilla, Sam put lire dans son regard le petit moment d'incertitude, celui, où on ne savait pas où on se trouvait puis son regard s'éclaircit et un petit sourire apparut.  
Sam comprit que Dean avait remis ses idées en place …

Avant que son ainé put réagir, Sam se leva et alla chercher une petite boîte dans son sac de voyage et le tendit au jeune homme :  
- Joyeux Noël, Dean !  
Dean était surpris et murmura qu'il avait, lui, vraiment oublié la fête, Sam lui répondit avec un sourire que ce n'était pas grave.  
Le cadeau de Dean était le numéro de strip-teaseuse.  
- J'ai déjà payé pour la nuit, te reste plus qu'à réserver ainsi que pour le jour ou plutôt la nuit !  
Il eut comme récompense un énorme sourire de son frère !

Puis Dean fixa un point derrière son cadet, il se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre et toucha la neige le long du rebord de cette dernière.  
Sam ne résista pas :  
- On descend ?  
Les frères s'habillèrent chaudement et descendirent doucement pour ne pas réveiller le couple.  
Ils ouvrirent la porte, se faisant surprendre par le froid.  
Et ils commencèrent à marcher dans le jardin puis Sam ralentit le pas.  
Et Dean sentit une boule de neige atterrir dans son col, provoquant des frissons.  
- Sam ! T'es plus un ga…une autre boule cette fois dans la bouche, Sammy !  
Et commença une bataille de boules de neige mémorable, noyée sous les rires de deux grands gamins. D'un regard extérieur, cela pouvait paraître niais mais ils s'en fichaient.  
Après s'être bien mouillés et essoufflés, ils montèrent prendre une douche. Ainsi que des vêtements secs.  
Ils redescendirent et trouvèrent Karen en train de leur faire un bon petit déjeuner avec pancakes, œufs brouillés entre autres…

Mais l'heure de partir arriva.  
Ils préparèrent leurs affaires et remercièrent avec chaleur le couple.  
Puis après avoir tout installé, ils montèrent dans l'Impala.  
Mais Sam poussa un petit cri.  
- J'ai oublié mon livre sur la table de nuit !  
Et il sortit en trombe, sonna et entra.  
Et s'arrêta dans le vestibule devant Madame Kerr.  
-Merci beaucoup, c'était parfait, je ferais de la pub pour votre gîte! Nous avons beaucoup apprécié votre accueil et votre convivialité !  
- De rien c'était un plaisir de vous accueillir et réservez encore l'année prochaine !  
- Je n'y manquerais pas ! Mais j'espère que cette fois-ci, je trouverais une excuse moins légère que de m'être trompé pour le chemin ! Rit Sam.

Sam sortit et se dirigea vers la voiture, content d'avoir maintenant un vrai souvenir de Noël en se disant qu'il ferait tout pour que ce ne soit pas le dernier !

Il s'assit dans la voiture, regarda son frère qui lui répondit par un sourire.  
« Oui, ça valait le coup de passer pour un idiot, incapable de lire une simple carte, oui vraiment ça valait le coup ! »

La voiture démarra.


End file.
